


[Cover] Daredevils Don't Drink Decaf

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Podfic Cover Art [19]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for RsCreighton′s podfic trilogy made based on ChuckleVoodoos' “Daredevils Don't Drink Decaf”.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Podfic Cover Art [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Cover] Daredevils Don't Drink Decaf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Daredevils Don't Drink Decaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590759) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton). 



> Despite the fact that this podfic already has a lovely cover, I really wanted to try my own hand at one. :D


End file.
